La nuit de la bête
by Picotti
Summary: Trois nuits par mois, la bête se déchaîne. Pour Tonks, ce sont trois nuits de torture tout autant que pour Remus. Mais à son retour, elle est là pour lui, invariablement et sans faillir.


_Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre des défis de la Ficothèque Ardente. Ici le thème était : les loups-garous._

_Contraintes : 1000 mots minimum_

_Mots à bannir : transformation, lune, cadavre, course, dominant, sensation_

**LA NUIT DE LA BETE**

La bête avait hurlé toute la nuit, à s'en briser la voix. Nymphadora Tonks l'avait entendue passer sa rage sur la trappe de la cave. Elle avait entendu les griffes racler les bois, sans jamais l'entamer. Les sorts de protection qui y avaient été lancés étaient bien trop efficaces. Désespérée, la bête laissait alors exploser sa rage. Ses hurlements étaient infernaux, dignes des plus grands cauchemars.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même dans le vieux canapé dont elle sentait les ressorts sous ses fesses, Tonks avait senti son cœur se briser à chaque grattement, chaque cri de rage ou de douleur. Elle s'était mordue la langue pour s'empêcher de sangloter mais les larmes avaient tout de même coulé d'elles-mêmes. Sa douleur avait été horrible. Elle s'y était attendue pourtant et elle avait tout de même tenu à être là. Parce que la créature, cette chose qui hurlait à s'en damner, était un vestige de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle était une auror, elle était capable de supporter des choses que les gens trouvaient généralement trop horribles pour eux.

Depuis quelques minutes seulement, le calme était retombé. Tonks essuyait ses larmes sur ses manches. Elle avait espéré dormir un peu mais c'était la troisième nuit qu'elle passait ainsi, à attendre et à écouter, à espérer, en priant de toutes ses forces pour que ça se termine. Mais ce genre de chose ne finissait jamais réellement. Lorsque le calme revenait, c'était pour vingt-huit jours. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Indéniablement, irrémédiablement.

Elle avait peut-être somnolé un peu dans les périodes où la bête s'était faite plus discrète. Mais elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir réellement pu se reposer. Elle patienta un peu histoire d'être sûre qu'elle ne risquait rien et lorsqu'elle vit les premiers rayons du soleil luire derrière les rideaux, elle se leva. Ses muscles protestèrent et elle grimaça. Rester prostrée toute la nuit n'avait pas été une bonne idée. Elle massa un peu ses mollets, s'étira. Elle tendit encore une fois l'oreille. L'appartement était plongé dans le silence. Les bruits de la rue qui s'éveillait lui parvenaient à peine. De temps à autre, une voiture moldue faisait rugir son moteur ou les talons aiguille d'une passante venaient marteler le trottoir. Elle se sentait comme loin de tout ça. Comme dans un monde à part, à peine séparé des autres par un simple mur pourtant infranchissable.

Elle se secoua. Elle avait autre chose à faire. Elle n'avait certainement pas de temps à perdre à regarder passer les moldus qui se rendaient au travail dans l'aube naissante. Elle ramassa sa baguette sur la table basse. Trois jours durant, elle était restée auprès de celle de Remus. Tonks n'avait pas bougé de l'appartement et, tant pis pour ce qu'en pensaient ses collègues, elle avait pris quelques jours de repos juste pour être avec Remus. C'était plus ou moins leur première fois, la première fois en tout cas qu'ils allaient affronter ça ensemble et elle ne voulait pas lui faire défaut. Elle lui avait promis que jamais elle ne fuirait et sa promesse, elle la tiendrait, jusqu'au bout et sans faillir.

Pour ouvrir la trappe de la cave, il n'y avait d'autre moyen que d'utiliser la magie. C'était une précaution supplémentaire que Remus avait prise. Mais lui, il pouvait l'ouvrir de l'intérieur, une fois sa forme humaine récupérée par contre. Les sorts informulés et sans baguette n'étaient généralement pas un problème pour lui. Tonks s'en trouvait parfois un peu jalouse. Ou plutôt envieuse.

Elle prononça la formule et attendit avec impatience le déclic qui annonçait le déverrouillage. Elle attendit pourtant encore un peu, des fois que la bête surgirait. Avec le lever de l'aube, il y avait peu de risque mais il valait mieux être prudente. Vigilance constante. C'était Fol Œil qui le lui avait appris et ce n'était certainement pas le moment de l'oublier. Rien ne semblait se passer. Elle jugea qu'elle pouvait y aller. Elle cala sa baguette entre ses dents et souleva la lourde trappe. Voir les griffures qui se trouvaient de l'autre côté, quelques poils coincés dans les échardes et d'infimes traces de sang lui serrèrent la gorge. Ce n'était pas juste. Il y avait partout au travers du monde des ordures qui s'amusaient à blesser les autres et pour qui la méchanceté gratuite était monnaie courante et ceux-là s'en sortaient sans le moindre souci. Et Remus, Remus qui ne demandait généralement rien à personne, Remus qui tentait simplement de tracer son chemin dans cette vie, avait à subir depuis l'enfance ce que bien des gens n'auraient pas eu le cran ni la force d'endurer. Ça lui laissait dans la bouche un goût affreusement amer d'injustice.

La cave était plongée dans l'obscurité. Une odeur de fauve en sortait, comme une odeur de colère voire même de haine.

« Lumos. »

Le son de sa propre voix la fit presque sursauter. Elle plongea sa baguette allumée dans les ténèbres. La cave ne servait qu'aux nuits maudites. Doucement, elle posa un pied sur la première marche de l'échelle, elle aussi abondamment griffée et mordue. Elle n'entendait aucune respiration rauque pouvant prouver que la bête était encore active, du reste, elle n'entendait rien d'autre que le son de son propre cœur qui battait très fort dans sa poitrine. Elle détestait ça, elle détestait le voir aussi faible et aussi mal mais c'était dans ces moments qu'il avait le plus besoin d'elle et il était tout simplement hors de question de le laisser tomber ou même de le décevoir. Elle était là, pour lui, à chaque instant, même dans les pires et jamais elle ne faiblirait. S'il fallait qu'elle soit forte pour deux, alors elle le serait.

Elle descendit les quelques marches de l'échelle et leva la baguette aussi que possible au-dessus de sa tête. Le plafond n'était pas très haut et d'ailleurs la cave n'était pas très grande non plus. Dans un coin, une chaise avec un pied cassé avait été abandonnée. La bête avait passé sa rage dessus. Tonks se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle ils avaient forcés de s'en débarrasser. Le premier soir où elle avait mis les pieds dans l'appartement de Remus, elle s'était prise dans la chaise, s'était presque bagarrée avec et en tombant, en avait emmené une partie dans un grand craquement. Remus avait ri et il n'avait même pas essayé de le cacher. Elle n'avait cependant rien dit, elle n'avait rien eu envie de dire en fait, parce que le voir heureux, ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, lui avait fait plaisir.

Elle le trouva allongé sur le flanc, recroquevillé sur lui-même. Comme à chaque fin de métamorphose, il était complètement nu. Et ses bras, ses jambes et même ses flancs étaient zébrés de morsures et de griffures. Il respirait vite comme s'il était essoufflé. Il ne devait avoir repris sa forme humaine que depuis quelques instants à peine. Elle se précipita sur lui, s'agenouilla auprès de lui.

« Remus ! »

Il avait les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte. Il devait être épuisé. Il l'était toujours. D'ici quelques jours, il allait reprendre le rythme habituel de sa vie. En attendant, il allait être profondément déprimé.

D'une main, il s'accrocha à Tonks, se serra contre elle un peu à la manière d'un enfant qui avait besoin de retrouver la chaleur de quelqu'un d'aimant après une terrible épreuve. Elle le laissa s'appuyer contre elle.

« Je suis là, murmura-t-elle, tout va bien. Ça va aller maintenant. »

Il ouvrit les yeux. Son regard reflétait encore un peu de colère mais surtout beaucoup de peur, d'incompréhension. Il devait toujours se poser les mêmes questions, trente ans après « l'accident ». Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Doucement, elle l'aida à se relever. Il tremblait mais c'était surtout dû au choc et à l'épuisement. Avec d'infimes précautions, elle l'aida à remonter à la surface. Il s'accrochait à elle comme s'il s'agissait de son dernier espoir ou de sa dernière attache avec un monde auquel il essayait désespérément d'appartenir. Sans trop de succès dirait-il mais Tonks pensait tout l'inverse.

Remus se laissa tomber sur le lit. Il était trop fatigué pour enfiler des vêtements, trop déprimé pour même avoir envie d'essayer de reprendre le dessus. A chacune de ces horribles nuits c'était la même chose. Il revenait à lui meurtris, épuisé et désespérait de se retrouver encore vivant. Pourquoi ne mourrait-il pas ? Pourquoi la bête ne passait-elle pas sa rage sur elle-même jusqu'à en succomber ? Qui le pleurerait de toute façon ?

« Tu te sens mieux ? »

Il leva à peine les yeux vers Tonks. Il l'avait tellement repoussée et elle s'était acharnée à le convaincre que, tous les deux, ils pouvaient essayer. Et depuis qu'il avait cédé, il ne pouvait que s'avouer que la présence de la jeune femme à ses côtés lui était plus que précieuse. Il tendit le bras vers elle, l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt. Elle portait toujours des vêtements un peu provoquant. Sur celui-ci, rose pâle et sans manche, une tête de fourmi squelette vantait les mérites du rock n' roll. Il la força à s'approcher de lui, ce dont elle ne se fit pas prier. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules, se blottit contre elle. Sa présence l'apaisait et lorsqu'elle l'entoura de ses bras, il comprit que c'était de ça qu'il avait toujours eu besoin.

Il ne s'endormit pas. Et pourtant Merlin savait qu'il était épuisé. Il posa les lèvres sur les siennes. Tonks eut un léger sursaut de surprise mais il ne la laissa pas se défiler. Il passa la main derrière sa nuque, l'embrassa de plus belle. Elle rit contre lui. Il aimait l'entendre rire, c'était comme une gorgée d'eau fraîche dans un désert. Et sa joie l'entraînait à sourire lui aussi. Serait-il possible qu'il se sente heureux d'être vivant ? Ce serait une conception nouvelle pour lui.

« Eh bien, souffla-t-elle dans son cou, tu es de bonne humeur ce matin. »

Il ne répondit pas mais glissa une main sous le t-shirt à la recherche d'un sein qu'il trouva enfermé dans un bonnet de soutien-gorge. Ses doigts en parcoururent délicatement la rondeur. Son pouce forma de petits cercles sur le téton. Tonks rejeta la tête en arrière. De sentir le souffle de son amant sur sa gorge et sa main qui la caressait avec tant de douceur lui faisait oublier que les trois derniers jours avaient été un véritable cauchemar. D'un geste vif, elle enleva son t-shirt. Remus embrassa sa chair tandis qu'il enlevait le soutien-gorge. Se débarrassant du vêtement, il prit les seins en coupe dans ses mains pour les caresser et les embrasser en même temps. Du bout de la langue, il jouait avec les tétons, s'amusant à les faire durcir de plus en plus.

Elle respirait de plus en plus fort. Dans les gestes de son amant et même dans son regard lorsque ses yeux croisaient les siens, elle décelait encore quelques traces de la bête et de sa sauvagerie. Et pourtant, chacun de ses gestes était empreint d'amour. Elle en était persuadée. Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus que ce qu'ils n'étaient déjà. Il avait encore gagné quelques mèches blanches et, selon elle, il y gagnait en charme.

Il délaissa ses seins pour embrasser et mordiller sa chair jusqu'à son nombril dont sa langue fit doucement le tour, comme pour le délimiter. C'était la première fois qu'il ne tombait pas raide endormi après l'une de ses nuits et Tonks n'avait certainement pas envie de le réfréner. Elle soupira d'aise lorsqu'il défit les boutons de son jean pour le faire glisser le long de ses hanches. D'un mouvement du bassin, elle l'aide à le retirer complètement. Il embrassa sa culotte puis l'écarta de l'index pour découvrir son intimité. Il la taquina du bout des lèvres comme pour en éprouver la patience.

Patience que, du reste, elle n'avait pas le moins du monde. Elle referma les jambes autour de lui comme pour l'enfermer. Du bout de la langue, il s'infiltra entre ses lèvres en une caresse si délicate, presque timide qu'elle en sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Un gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres, son corps s'arqua pour venir au plus près à la rencontre de Remus. Il l'embrassa, la titilla encore un peu avant de se redresser et s'asseoir sur ses talons pour retirer la culotte. De ce qu'elle pouvait voir, les dernières minutes ne l'avaient pas du tout laissé indifférent et malgré les cernes et ses traits tirés, il semblait plus que disposé à poursuivre.

Elle termina de se déshabiller, envoya balader le dernier vêtement d'un coup de pied puis se mit à genoux pour attraper Remus par la nuque et l'embrasser avec toute la passion et toute la fougue dont elle était capable. Ses mains caressèrent son dos, ses épaules, s'attardèrent à peine sur les cicatrices. Elle appuya des deux mains sur sa poitrine pour le forcer à s'allonger. Elle n'en pouvait plus de désir. Incapable d'attendre ne serait-ce qu'une minute de plus, elle le força à s'allonger pour le chevaucher. Leurs lèvres s'unirent à nouveau alors qu'elle le dirigeait d'une main vers l'entrée de ses lèvres. Il entra en elle d'une poussée et elle rompit le baiser en s'arquant presque violemment. Le désir brûlait littéralement en elle la poussant à en vouloir toujours plus. Elle prit appui sur lui pour bouger, serra les genoux contre ses flancs pour le sentir au maximum aller et venir en elle.

Remus se mordait la lèvre inférieure tant le plaisir qu'il ressentait était violent. Les restes de la bête en lui le poussaient à griffer et à mordre la chair de sa compagne. Sentir le goût du sang dévaler sa gorge lui donnait presque des pulsions meurtrières. Il préférait encore se faire du mal à lui-même.

Tonks se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle leva les bras pour passer ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure rose, gémit encore lorsque Remus tendit la main pour serrer l'un de ses seins. L'incendie qui la dévorait gagnait en ampleur, encore et encore et encore jusqu'au moment où le plaisir déferla en elle, véritable vague presque dévastatrice. Elle bougea de plus en plus rapidement, sentait son sexe se contracter encore plus autour de celui de Remus. Un cri jaillit de ses lèvres. Son corps se parsema de chair de poule.

Entraîné par la jouissance de la jeune femme, Remus ne se retint pas plus longtemps. Son exclamation fit écho à celles de Tonks. Le plaisir le submergea, il lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas planter ses dents dans la chair si tendre et si tentante de l'épaule de la jeune femme. Il lâcha son sein pour agripper le drap. Ses muscles se contractèrent, il lutta avec lui-même, sentant le plaisir jaillir hors de lui avec une telle force qu'il n'était pas sûr du tout d'avoir déjà ressenti autant de plaisir de toute sa vie.

Et le calme retomba tout à coup.

A bout de souffle, il s'immobilisa. Tonks bougea encore un peu contre lui avant de finalement cesser. Alors avec une lenteur presque exagérée, elle se sépara de lui, se glissa à ses côtés. Il se recroquevilla contre elle, la serra contre lui et, enfin vaincu par les évènements, il bascula dans le sommeil.


End file.
